Field
Embodiment of the present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating devices on a semiconductor substrate. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a load lock chamber including one chamber volume configured for processing a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Ultra-large-scale integrated (ULSI) circuits may include more than one million electronic devices (e.g., transistors) that are formed on a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon (Si) substrate, and cooperate to perform various functions within the device. Typically, the transistors used in the ULSI circuits are complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistors.
Plasma etching is commonly used in the fabrication of transistors and other electronic devices. During plasma etch processes used to form transistor structures, one or more layers of a film stack (e.g., layers of silicon, polysilicon, hafnium dioxide (HfO2), silicon dioxide (SiO2), metal materials, and the like) are typically exposed to etchants comprising at least one halogen-containing gas, such as hydrogen bromide (HBr), chlorine (Cl2), carbon tetrafluoride (CF4), and the like. Such processes cause a halogen-containing residue to build up on the surfaces of the etched features, etch masks, and elsewhere on the substrate.
When exposed to a non-vacuumed environment (e.g., within factory interfaces or substrate storage cassettes) and/or during consecutive processing, gaseous halogens and halogen-based reactants (e.g., bromine (Br2), chlorine (Cl2), hydrogen chloride (HCl), and the like) may be released from the halogen-containing residues deposited during etching. The released halogens and halogen-based reactants create particle contamination and cause corrosion of the interior of the processing systems and factory interfaces, as well as corrosion of exposed portions of metallic layers on the substrate. Cleaning of the processing systems and factory interfaces and replacement of the corroded parts is a time consuming and expensive procedure.
Several processes have been developed to remove the halogen-containing residues on the etched substrates. For example, the etched substrate may be transferred into a remote plasma reactor to expose the etched substrate to a gas mixture that converts the halogen-containing residues to non-corrosive volatile compounds that may be out-gassed and pumped out of the reactor. However, such process requires a dedicated process chamber along with an additional step, causing increased tool expense, reduced manufacturing productivity and throughput, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for removing halogen-containing residues from a substrate.